Kwàsekristoj
A Kwàsekristoj is a Feesdkerpa, dea wo auf da adomarn Grässnordnung (tausnstl Miggromeeda) zwor règlmàssig ogordnet iis, awa de Règlmàssigkeit beruad ban Kwasekristoj ned auf ana schachtelpackungsartign Widahoiung von Grundmotif in olle drei Richtunga von Raum (dees hoassd si translationsperiodisch) wia bein normaln Krisdoj sundan ana kompliziadn Ordung de wo zum Beispuj aa Fünfecksymmtrin zualosst. Genauso wia in normale Kristoj widahoid si jäds endliche Musda im Kwàsekrisdoj unendlich ofd und de Ordung glangd, das ma de typischn Elektrona- oda Rentgnbeigungsreflexa de wo olle Krisdoj zoang aa no beobachtn ku. Dees is nem da Krisdojform iwahaupts da Grund wiaso mas zo de Krisdoj zäjd. Beowachd hod des da Shechtman Daniel 1982 , aft 1984 ham da Levin und da Steinhardt an Begriff aussabrochd D. Levine, R. Steinhardt: Quasicrystals: a new class of ordered structures. In: Physical Review Letters 53 (1984) S. 2477-2480, . und 2011 hod-a fia dees aloãs an Keminobejpreis griagd . Wia mia draufkemma is Da Shechtmann Daniel hod am 8. Abrui 1982 a Oanzlkrisdojelekdronabeigung an ana Aluminium-Mangan-Legiarung gmachd. Bej Beigungsexperimendde zoagd si normal de sejbe Symmetri in de Reflexe ois wia in da Atomordung vom Fèsdkerbba. Da Shechtman hod jadz gfunddn, das des Bejgungsmusta von dera Legiarung a 10-Eck-Symmtrie zoagd. A 5-Eck-Symmetri und damid aa a 10-Ecksymmtrie, des woas jäda Kristallograph, ko koa kristallina Fesdkerba, dea wo auf am translationsperiodischn Gitta aufbaud, hoomD. Shechtman, I. Blech, D. Gratias, J. Cahn: Metallic Phase with Long-Range Orientational Order and No Translational Symmetry. In: Physical Review Letters. 53 (1984) S. 1951–1953, ., D. Shechtman, I. Blech: The microstructure of rapidely solidified Al6Mn. In: Metallurgical Transactions 16A (1985) S. 1005–1012, . Ma schliassd oiso, das ma ebbs vorlign hood wos ned auf ana Translationssymmetri beruad, wo awa drodzdem no so stark geordnet iis, das ma Beigungsrefelxe sichd. Dees hoassd ma ofd Kwàsekrisdoj. In da Mathemàtik is des Grundbrizib vo de Kwàsekrisdoj scho lengas bekandd. 1966 hod da Berger Robert bewisn, das ma mid unendlich fui Kachén aus ana endlichn Anzoi vo vaschiadne Kachén a unedlich grousse Flächn genau ausleng ku ohne dass sie irgend a Kachèmusda in règlmàssige Obstend widahoid. Zwoa Joor spààda hoda dann sogar sejm a Beispui mit 20426 voschiadne Artn vo Kachén oogeem kina. Dees bsundane an ana seechan "ned-periodischn Kachelung" is awa dass si jäds aa no so grousse Teilmusda innahoib vo dera Kachelung unendlich ofd widahojn muass. Nooch und nooch hom de Mathemàtiker ojwei gleanare Anzoin vo Kachetypn mit bestimmte Formn gfundn mid dene wo si ned-periodische Kachelunga macha lossn. Da Penrose hod na zlézt zwoa Kachen gfunddn, mid dene wo ma aa ned-periodische Kachelung macha ku, seitdem hoassd ma dees a Penrose-Kachelung. Spaada hand na andane Wissnschafter drauf kemma, das in da orientalischn Ornamentalistik, spezjei bej islamische Kachemosaike ausm 12. bis 17. Jhdt. oft Spuiforman mit 5-Ecksymmetri fiakemman wo sea stargg auf Penrosekachelunga erinnan. Ob de Kinstla sejnazeit de vojstendign Implikationa fia unendliche Flächn dagneisst ham, woas mia ned. Màddeemaddische Eaklearung Wemma a Gidda nimmt und an schmoin Stroaffe in ana rationalen Steigung auffe legd (zB. 2:1) und dann schaugd in wäiche Obsteend de Giddapunkte auffn Stroaffe ling, dann findd ma, das de Giddapunkt in reglmaasigge Obsteend drauf ling, mia red ofd vo periodisch oda oigmoa translationsperiodisch. Ognumma ma voschiabt den Stroaffe a bissl, so dass de Steigung nimma rational sundan irrational iis (z.B. 1 : \frac{1 + \sqrt 5}{2} ) ling de Giddapunkte, de wo ma mid den Stroaffe ieadz no dawischd, in scheinboor unreglmaassig obwechslnd kurze und lange Obstend drauf. Wemma genau hischaugd find ma das de kurzn und langa Obstend sejbständlich auff dem Schdroaffe vadeilt hand, ma sogd as Musda is quasiperiodisch. Kwasikristalle hand zwor ned periodische dreidimensionale Gidda, awa ma ku sa si a so fiastejn ois wia wenns a periodischs Gidda in am 4-, 5- oder 6-dimensionaln Raum waarn vo den wo ma si grod an 3-dimensionaln Stroaffe in ana "irrationaln Steigung" aussagschniin oschaugg. Bej da Reentgn- und Elektronabeigung beowacht ma kuaz gsogd de Fouriertransformierte vo da realn Atomvadeilung. Wen de Atome in an Gidda ogordnet hand dann sicht ma de Fouriertransformierte vo an Gidda, nemlich oanzejne Reflexe de wo zuarananda sejm wida wiar a Gidda, des sogannte reziproke Gidda ogoordnet hand. Wos ma oiso sicht wemma an Kwasikrisdoj reentgt oda elektronabejgd is a Doal vo an 4-,5- oda 6-dimensionaln reziprokn Gidda. Wo gibts Kwasikrisdoj? miniatur|Buidl vo am Oberflächnpotential vo am Al-Pd-Mn Kwàsekristoj in atomara Aufleesung . Kwasikrisdoj wean measchdns durchs Legian heagschdejd. Bsundas vui Beispiu finddn si bei Legiearunga aus drei voschiadne Medoja wo a gean amoi s Aluminium (da undda Nachba von Boor, dees wo fia sejne Iksaääda bekannd iis) dabei iis. Awa es gibt aa a boor Baispuia vo molekulare Krisdoj, oiso krisdojane Vabindunga wo koa Soiz oda koa Medoj hand sundan dia wo si wia zB. da Zugga aus oanzejne Molekuia zammandseezn. Bsundas indresand is do dees, das de Molekui-Kwasikrisdoj deseind worn hand. Mia hod min Fleiß molekulare Vobindunga heagschdejd de wo ois Penrose-Kachen fungian. Desszweng hand dees aa Schichtstruktuan de wo aus Schichtn bestängan de wo ois oanzjne a jäde fia si a 2D Penrose-Kachelung dorstejd. Im Unddaschiad dodazua hand de Legiarunga wo ois Kwasikrisdoj kristllisian komplett 3D kwasikristallin Z. Zhou, K. D. M. Harris: Design of a molecular quasicristal. In: ChemPhysChem 7 (2006) 1649-1653, .. Fia dees das si one Zuadoa von Mensch Kwasikrisdoj in da Natua gformt ham gibds easchd oa oanzigs Beispiu nemlich an Ikosaedrit (Al63Cu24Fe13), den wos im Flus Kathirka z Sibirien auf Kamtschatka gfundn ham L. Bindi, P. J. Steinhardt, N. Yao, P. J. Lu: Natural Quasicrystals. In: Science 324 (2009) 1306-1309, .. Bedejddung De International Union of Crystallography hod auf dees hi, das as Phenomän nochgwisn worn is, de vorige modell-lastige Definition von den wos a Krisdoj is ("A crystal is substance in which the constituent atoms, molecules, or ions are packed in a regularly ordered, repeating three dimensional pattern") umgeendat in a phenomen-basiade: "By 'Crystal' is meant any solid having an essentially discrete diffraction pattern." Dodurch das am Shechtman sej Entdeeggung an Oofang arg kontrovers und von an Doal vo da etabliadn Kristllographnschaft arg konservativ rezipiad worn iis, iis de Voleichung von Nobelpreis dafia aa a starke Ermunddarung fia unkoventionelle Leid und scharfe Beobachta de wo iwa eanan Dellarand ausseschaung kinnan und dees in ana Zeid wo de echde Wissnschaftn oiwei meara duach de Inscheneaskunsd vodrengd wead. An Hinweis auf de islamische Ornamentkunst in da Nobelpreisbegrinddung ku ma aa ois Respektsbezeigung geng äjdane oda fremdde Kujduan und Religiona indabredian. Im Interneedz * Gmoawissnschaftliche Eaglearung auf da Seiddn von Nobelkomidää Beleg Kategorie:Kristallographie